Vidaz Cruzadas
by NovelasTwilight
Summary: Edward Cullen es un joven rico y engreido,que nunca a tenido una relacion que le dure mas de 3 meses ,pero un dia conoce a Isabella Swan una joven muy bonita,sencilla y humilde y se enamora perdidamente de ella,per el problema es que se la pasan discutiendo y gritandose,¿Que pasara con ellos?,además de eso tiene problemas familiares y oposiciones.¡Leanla!
1. Chapter 1

Edward Cullen es un joven rico y engreido,que nunca a tenido una relacion que le dure mas de 3 meses ,pero un dia conoce a Isabella Swan una joven muy bonita,sencilla y ,lo único que quiere es poder lograr su gran sueño que es bailar ballet y ser una gran bailarina,hasta que conoce a Edward y se enamora perdidamente de el,pero tendran que luchar contra sus problemas familiares y la opocición de sus padres para poder estar juntos y ser felices.

_  
Bueno aqui esta otro de mis fanfics  
Espero que les guste 


	2. Chapter 2

Cap.1:Instituto.

POR BELLA.

Este era el pirmer día en mi nuevo instituto,el instituto de Forks en donde vivía con mi padre,estaba muy ansiosa y nerviosa por con Charlie (mi papá) en el coche-patrulla de el trabajo de mi padre hacia el instituto,estaba tan nerviosa que me sonaba los dedos,mi padre me miro y me dijo.

Charlie:¿Que pasa Bells?,¿Estas Nerviosa?-pregunto mi padre tomando mi mano,pero sin dejar de mirar al frente.

Yo:Mmmmmmmmmmm...Algo-Respondí

Charlie:Ese algo no me sonó muy convincente- Dijo desconfiado.

Yo:Esta bien,estoy muy nerviosa,lo admito-Dije haciendo una mueca extraña.

Charlie:Pero no tienes porque estar nerviosa,eres una muy buena persona,amable,sociable,amistosa y muy comprensiva,a alguien le caeras bien-Dijo mirandome con ternura.

Yo:Sí,pero tambien soy una nerd y los demas me ignoran por ello-Dije con tono de tristeza.

Charlie:Pero yo,Sue(la nueva esposa de mi padre que me trataba de lo mejor),tu madre y Phill(el esposo de mi madre que tambien era bueno conmigo)te queremos asi como eres,tu no tienes que cambiar por alguien y menos por un hombre.

Yo:¿Pero si todos los hombres me rechazan?-Dije entre sollozos.

Charlie:El hombre que te ame de verdad,no querra ni te hara cambiar ni un solo pelo de tu cabeza,ahora calmate mi amor,ya encontraras a tu príncipe azul,solo es cuestión de tiempo,pero para eso falta muuuuuuuuuuuuuuucho muuuuuuuuuuuuucho tiempo ¿Verdad?-Dijo encarnando una ceja.

Yo:Si como sea-Dije riendo.

Charlie:Ok confio en tí pequena,ahora tienes que irte a tu clase o llegaras tarde-Dijo dandome un dulce beso en mi frente.

No me había percatado de que ya habíamos llegado al instituto.

Yo:Ok,adiós-Dije dejando un suave besito en su mejilla derecha.

Charlie:Portate bien carño,recuerda que vendre por tí a las 7,no lo olvides-Dije en forma de reproche.

Yo:Sí papa,me comportare,adiós-Dije caminando hacia la entrada.

Me paré en la puerta de entrada y hasta que no vi el coche-patrulla de mi padre alejarse lo suficiente para no verlo má se alejo por completo entre,pero me tropeze con alguien.

Chico:¡FIGATE POR DONDE CAMINAS NIÑA TONTA!-Me grito.

Yo:Primero no soy ninguna niña tonta y segundo tu eres el que iba distraido.

Chico:Sí,como sea-Dijo,se dio media vuelta y se fue.

Al rato escuche una voz que me habla detras de mí.

Voz:No le hagas caso,es un tonto y un engreido,el es siempre así y son todos-Dijo la voz,me dí vuelta y vi una hermosa chica rubia,tez blanca,ojos negro asabache.

Yo:Hola,soy Isabella Swan ¿Y tu eres?-Pregunte curiosa.

Chica:Yo soy Rosalie Hale,pero dime Rose-Dijo extendiendo su mano a la cual yo tambien le extendí la mia.

Yo:¿Lo conoces?-Pregunte.

Rose:Sí,veras,el es mi concuñado y mi cuñado.

Yo:¿Como?No entendí-Dije confundida.

Rose:Veras,mi hermano Jasper Hale sale con su hermana menor Alice Cullen y yo salgo con su herman mayor Emmett Cullen-Me explico.

Yo:¿Y el como se llama?-Pregunte de metiche.

Rose:El se llama Edward Cullen-Me dijo-pero cuentame más de tí.

Yo:Ok-Y empeze a contarle todo sobre mí,como había llegado a Forks,que mis padres se habían separado pero tenía padrastros muy buenos.

Rose:Ay tenemos tanto en común,mis padres tambien se separaron hace 3 años y mi hermano y yo vivímos con mi madre y mi padrastro,el es bueno con nosotros,nos consiente mucho y nos mima mucho,el parece nuestro verdadero padre,mi padre jamas a sido muy presente en mi vida y menos en la de mi hermano,el siempre ha elegido a su estúpida esposa y a su Claire,la hija de mi madrastra-Me dijo diciendo lo ultimo que dijo sobre su padre,su madrasta y su hermanastra con tristeza.

Yo:Oh,lo siento mucho Rose-Dijo sinceramente.

Rose:Gracias Isabella,creo que seremos grandes amigas-Dijo secandose las lagrimas y sonriendome.

Yo:Oh no solo dime Bella-Dije devolviendole la sonrisa.

Rose:Ok,vamos a clase o sino llegaremos tarde,y por cierto ¿que clase tienes ahorita?-Me preguntó curiosa.

Yo:Biología ¿Y tu?

Rose:Tambien-Dijo con una sonrisa que no caia de su cara.

Yo:Bien entremos-Dije y ella me jalo hasta la entrada de la clase de Biología,entramos,el profesor me dio mi libro,me presento ante toda la clase,me pidio que yo eligiera un lugar y por supuesto elegi al lado de Rose,la clase pasó muy lenta y aburrida,pero al fin salimos, fuimos a la cafetería y fuimos a rrecojer nuestra comida y Rose miro a un chico grandote que la miraba con cara de embobado que estaba junto a una chica de ojos claros pelo negro y corto,tez blanca,que se encontraba de la mano con un chico muy parecido a Rose,ojos negros iguales a los de Rose y tez blanca, y junto a ellos se encontraba el patan con el que tropeze esta mañana.

Rose:Ves esos chicos de alla-Señalo a los chicos que la estaban mirando y haciendole señas-ellos son mi novio Emmett,es ese grandote de ay-Dijo señalando a el chico que la miraba-esa que está a su lado es su hermana Alice-Señalo a la chica de pelo negro-Ese es mi hermano Jasper-Señalo a el chico que estaba junto a la de pelo negro(Supuse que sería su hermano)Pense-Y ese es mi cuñadito Edward Cullen-Dijo señalando a el engreido que me grito hoy-Vamos a almorzar con ellos -Me jalo hacia sus amigos.

Genial ahora tendre que volver a ver a el estúpido ese y encima almorzar con el,sera una molestia-Pense en mis adentros-Pero lo hare solo porque quiero hacer nuevos amigos.

_  
Espero que les guste chicas y perdonen la tardanza es que ultimamente he estado con mucho deberes y con muy poca imaginación(Se aceptan comentarios positivos como tambien críticas)

#By:OrnePattz


End file.
